


The Player Becomes the Played

by andhera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andhera/pseuds/andhera
Summary: This is the manwhore's curse:Tsukishima uses girls and throws them out like tissues.But when he meets someone he actually gets to know, the chase is on, and the mysterious stranger does not make it easy for Kei to get to know him .(Tsukishima is going to seriously have to up his game. )a college AU of sorts, featuring punk!Yamaguchi and player!Tsukishima





	1. The clock strikes midnight and the princess has to leave

**Author's Note:**

> Is this worth continuing? I'm not sure, let me know if you liked it and want more!

Tsukishima had been dumped.

Yet again, the girl he was inevitably cheating on would finally figure out what a scumbag he was and throw him out of her place. He was almost sad about this time because the girl he was shacking up with didn’t live in a dorm for a change. She was an upperclassman (not that it made it harder to pick her up or anything, one or two glances from him and a couple sweet words was all it took to get a girl to let him into his bed usually) so she lived off campus in a nice one-bedroom apartment littered with houseplants and a decent veranda for smoking on in the middle of the day.

He almost, _almost_ considered not being an asshole this time, and he wasn’t _planning_ on cheating on her until he walked into the club he DJ’d at and his “friend” Kuroo had plied liquor into his hands between every one of his sets in order to get him “more talkative, with a less shitty attitude”.

As one could expect, it didn’t take long for him to get completely loaded, and when he went outside to the alley behind the back of the bar to clear his head and get some fresh air, it only took about two minutes for some party girl to follow behind him, trailing his steps with a slurred “H-hey, Mr. DJ, you just looked so _cool_ up there…” that had Tsukishima grimacing at the cliché but still making out with her for the promise of free cigarettes and a new place to sleep in tonight.

It really didn’t help him when Megumi, the girl he’d been sort of-semi-seriously seeing barging in while he had his tongue down another girl’s throat. The hand on her ass and the other one feeling up her breasts really didn’t curry any favor with his now ex-sorta-girlfriend, and she’d slapped him hard before making her way back into the club and leaving him with a stinging red cheek.

Kuroo, of course, found his man-whoreish-ness and the generally situation exceptionally funny, and his rancorous laughter only grated on Tsukishima’s nerves further when he explained how “Tsukki” had been dumped for about the third time this month by a different girl to his friend and fellow annoyance, Bokuto. The bartender had absolutely no sympathy for Tsukishima, and his equally buff friend tossed pun after owl related pun at Tsukishima while his boyfriend Akaashi just looked on disapprovingly and nursed his vodka tonic in relative silence.

Akaashi was Tsukishima’s favorite friend so far simply because he refrained from talking very much, and he sat next tom Akaashi at the bar because he desperately needed a break from Kuroo and Bokuto’s “double trouble” jokes and devolving puns.  Akaashi looked at him plaintively now, and Tsukishima almost felt bad for behaving like a bad child.

“Do you enjoy being self-destructive, Kei-kun?” Akaashi asked quietly, staring into his drink.

Tsukishima usually balked at the use of his given name, but he and Akaashi had grown close after years of tolerating Bokuto and Kuroo’s relentless shenanigans and practical jokes, and he knew Akaashi genuinely cared for his mental health and well-being more than he let on. They had spent many hours just chilling in the dorms together in Tsukishima’s first and second years of college, playing video games and smoking on the fire escape, and he missed his friend now that he also lived off campus.

“It’s not that I enjoy it, per se,” Tsukishima mulled, “its more that I’m just…so damn bored, you know? Nothing holds my attention for more than a couple days, girls included. They are all just so fucking boring after a while. And schoolwork has been a fucking drag too as well, recently.”

Akaashi’s eyebrows narrowed. “You’re still turning your assignments in on time, right?”

Tsukishima snickered at that. “Yes mom,” he said sarcastically, “I’m being a good kid,”

“Now that’s a fucking lie,” Akaashi relented, going back to stirring his drink after confirming that his friend wasn’t wasting his tuition money on being “bored” all the time.

Tsukishima took his drink and turned his back to the bar. He surveyed the crowd, finally able to enjoy the atmosphere of the club now that he wasn’t concentrating on his set. The other DJ that worked the late shift was decent, and his eyes lingered on the gyrating forms and swaying bodies that were lost in the music in front of him. His glance trailed over rail thin models, buff men in tight jeans, and finally came to rest on the ass of a man almost as tall as he was, with hair tucked into a ponytail.

Tsukishima could only see him from the back, but he did like what he could see. Hips that moved left to right rhythmically to the music gave way to long legs clad in tight black jeans and leather boots. The man in front of him had the sleeves of his black button down rolled up to reveal dozens of freckles smattering his arms, and he raised a hand up to brush the hair falling in his face.

He turned around and Tsukishima swallowed, hard. There in front of him was the most gorgeous tan skin and even more freckles starting from the bridge of this mystery man’s nose all the way down to his cheeks. (Tsukishima wondered absently if he had freckles all over his body).

The man smiled when he saw Tsukishima watching him, and curled a finger in his direction, beckoning Tsukishima to come dance with him.

(And who was he to refuse?)

Tsukishima turned around and put his class back on the table and got up from his stool lazily. Akaashi watched him carefully and turned to see who Tsukishima was so intently staring at. When he finally saw the black clad figure losing himself in the music, he just shook his head. He knew that his friend would be up to no good, but he also knew there was no stopping Kei when he had his eyes on a pretty little thing like that.

“Just don’t be stupid,” Akaashi warned him as an afterthought.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, senpai,” Tsukishima responded sarcastically.

Tsukishima made his way on the dancefloor to the pretty figure waiting for him. The brunette placed his arms around Tsukishima’s shoulders and Kei responded by putting his arms around his waist instinctively. The man had liquid amber eyes that shone honey gold under the strobe lights and his leather jacket clung to his chest in a way Tsukishima could appreciate.

“Hi there,” the mystery man pulled Tsukishima down so he could whisper into his ear, “I thought I saw you watching me,”

Tsukishima found it endearing that he had to lean down so the brunette could talk to him.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Tsukishima said cooly, “You did kinda call me out here,”

The pretty man laughed melodically and Tsukishima took a moment when his eyes were closed in laughter to swallow hard again. Don’t get him wrong, he could be flirt when he wanted to, but still, the brunette was _pretty_ and he was starting to forget all the thoughts swirling around in his head.

The brunette turned around so his ass was directly against Tsukishima’s crotch. He gyrated his hips and ground against Tsukishima, while Tsukishima’s hands held securely onto his waist. They both moved together with the music, and soon they established a rhythm while Tsukishima’s fingers trailed all over the brunette’s body.

“My name is Yamaguch Tadashi,” the mystery man whispered, “but you can just call me Tadashi,”

 Tsukishima was happy to finally get a name, and the two danced together for a while, but after a while Kei was starting to get impatient from all the teasing. He turned Tadashi around and leaned in, staring at him intently with their lips almost touching.

“Are we going home or what?” he questioned.

Yamaguchi smiled and bit his lip at the unspoken implication in Kei’s question. Rather than responding, he grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and pulled him outside the club through the backdoor. Tsukishima cheered internally, as he knew that he was finally going to score, but once they got outside, he was in for a rude surprise.

Yamaguchi pushed Tsukishima against the brick wall and leaned in to seal Tsukishima’s lips with his. The kiss was searing, and Tsukishima closed his eyes as his head started spinning. Yamaguchi started out slowly, simply pressing their lips together, but after a while he got more insistent, prodding against Tsukishima’s lips with this tongue roughly. Tsukishima opened his mount and sucked on Yamaguchi’s tongue, muffling a moan and his hands went to thread through Yamaguchi’s soft brown hair.

And that’s when it all ended.

“Nuh-uh-uh, Kei-kun,” Yamaguchi said teasingly, and Tsukishima frowned because he didn’t remember giving out his name to this stranger.

“You’re going to have to wait if you want more than that,” he said simply, and walked off to a group of his friends who beckoned him over as they were all leaving the same club.

Tsukishima frowned again, and brought two fingers to touch his lips, which were now stinging in pleasure and lingering pain from where Tadashi had bit him experimentally.

“How will I find you?” Tsukishima called out at the retreating figure.

Yamaguchi said nothing, and simply smiled enigmatically.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @ complex_andhera


	2. Yamaguchi's Reason

**Chapter 2:** Yamaguchi’s reason

Yamaguchi giggled as his friends put their arms around him.

“Was that guy bothering you?” Daichi asked, glancing back to give Tsukishima a menacing stare.

Yamaguchi could feel the air of protectiveness as Daichi always exuded when one of the many under-classmen in his friend circle appeared to be uncomfortable.

“Nah, I was messing with him,” Yamaguchi laughed, “you guys got me out in the nick of time!”

His friend circle consisted of a lively bunch: Daichi, the unwitting dad who kept them all in line, Suga, the friend who helped them get away with murder, and Asahi, the scared-y cat who had to be talked into going along with everything. He was grateful that this group of senpais had taken him under their wing, and they had a lot of the same general education classes together even though Yamaguchi was a year younger. They had been inseparable since high school volleyball, and even if their team hadn’t always won all their matches and only Daichi and Asahi played for the college volleyball team, they were well respected in team circles for being fierce opponents and even fiercer partiers.

Yamaguchi smiled. He knew he was too old to be reminiscing about high school again, but they did have some pretty wild times back them and go up to no good when any of their parents were out of town. Suga was usually the ringleader, and Daichi went along to make sure everyone stayed alive, including their timid friend Asahi. They roped Yamaguchi at first because he was the only one who could drive _and_ had a car at his disposal. His dad had taught him how to navigate the winding country road on their old white pickup truck early, maybe since he was about 14, and the old man had gifted it to him on his 15th birthday with the simple supposition of “ _Don’t get killed”._

And they were on the road again in that same pick up truck now, Asahi calling shotgun so that Suga and Daichi could curl up together in the backseat. Sometimes Yamaguchi envied them, envied how easy the love seemed to flow between them, and wished that he’d had someone to call his own and go home to every night. But he was still young and restless, and deep down he knew that serious dating really wasn’t for him. He was content with his studies as a biology major, and he enjoyed divvying up his time between working at a botanical garden near the university and hanging out with his friends.

But something about that blond-haired guy really bothered him, like a gnat buzzing at the back of his skull. He’d heard so many stories about the infamous Tsukishima Kei from many of his female friends, all of them pretty much the same. He’d picked them up in some dive bar, pretended like he was completely and totally into them, and would then cheat on them voraciously, sometimes even with their best friends. It wouldn’t bother him so much if it was only one or two girls of the girls he’d recently become friends with in General Biology I, or if it was just his lab partner in Microbiology lab. But he’d heard _so many_ of these fucking stories from his female friends, and it was really starting to piss him off.

And then Yachi had been cheated on. _Yachi_ , his best friend, whom he’d known since they were both in preschool together, toddling around and playing with Barbies together. And she’d been so heartbroken, almost to the point of self-harm if Yamaguchi hadn’t been there for her and talked her down from it.

She really thought that things were serious between them, as they’d been more than 5 months at the time, until she her senpai, Kiyoko, started talking about this blond guy she’d just started seeing who made her feel so _complete._ Yachi had swallowed hard because she knew that it was the same Tsukishima Kei that she was dating at that time, and to add salt to the wound, when she’d confronted him, he’d done nothing more than admit it and pack his things in silence. 5 months of her life had been wasted, and Yamaguchi saw first hand how she could barely finish out the fall semester in one piece.

And he vowed that that would be the last time this Tsukishima Kei character hurt another one of his friends. He wanted to do something, _anything_ , to make that selfish bastard see that girls’ hearts were delicate and needed to be treated gently, not simply stomped upon and torn up like tissue paper.

He turned into a bit of a spy. Surreptitiously, he started to glean information about his target. He had 3 main friends so far, two jocks and one quiet guy who seemed to tolerate the others. He was a DJ at a club on 6th street, the party central next to their campus. He liked to go to cafes and drink black coffee and eat strawberry shortcake, the dichotomy of which Yamaguchi _had_ to admit was kind of charming.

Yamaguchi also figured out that Tsukishima didn’t really seem to have any type of girl that he specifically went for. He didn’t even really know if he was bisexual or interested in men at all, and he took a huge gamble on that part of his ingenious plan by simply sprucing up the way he normally dressed, rather than changing himself completely just to acquire his target.

Yamaguchi was a handsome man, although he didn’t believe it because the only ones who really told him were his mother and his cooing female friends when they were all hanging out together. He had shoulder length brown hair which he preferred to tie into a pony tail that came to rest at his nape, and his brown eyes sparkled and made everyone he encountered feel at ease.

He preferred to dress “tough” as his mother described his style disapprovingly. He wore studded belts and a black leather jacket now that the weather was finally cold enough, and he never left home without black jeans and some kind of black anime t-shirt on. He wanted people to take him seriously, as he’d been bullied viciously when he was a kid for having freckles and being smaller than most kids.

He fronted a tough exterior now, although he had a kind heart and a big brain underneath the black eyeliner and choppy bangs. And he had a strong sense of right and wrong, and it burned him deeply to watch Tsukishima play with girls’ hearts like this. Love was supposed to be sacred, he reasoned, and anyone who cheaply used another person’s affections for their own personal gain had to be the scummy type and deserved to be taken down a couple of pegs.

After dropping off his friends at their apartment, Yamaguchi turned his truck around and drove in the direction of his place. He lived in a house, rented it with a couple of girls from his Immunology class last year who desperately needed a fourth roommate and were looking for a guy they knew wouldn’t be creepy. He liked living with them, and he liked the decent rent and the larger space of a house rather than an apartment.

By the time he made time he made it to his room, he dragged his boots of and collapsed in the outfit he’d worn to the club. He wasn’t one to stay up very late usually, but his mission required him to take on a more nocturnal sleep schedule, especially on Saturdays when he knew Tsukishima would be at the club DJ’ing at night. He rolled his jeans off and threw them on the floor before setting an alarm and peacefully fading away into sleep. He knew that he would need his rest if he was going to implement phase two of his plan tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @ complex_andhera


End file.
